


Pain and tears

by MayMayColt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angustía, Derek sigue siendo el alpha, M/M, Tortura de uno de los personajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayColt/pseuds/MayMayColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado después de la 3A, pero Derek sigue siendo el Alpha.<br/>A las dos semanas de abandonar Beacon Hills es capturado, no son cazadores u hombres lobo, son un grupo de fanáticos autodenominados Sanadores. Su misión es "curar" a toda criatura sobrenatural y devolverle su humanidad, sin importar las torturas que tengan que llevar a cabo o lo imposible que este cometido sea.<br/>Derek lleva 4 meses encerrado y anhelando una muerte que nunca llega cuando algo o alguien provoca un giro de los acontecimientos, obligandole a seguir luchando y a no rendirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s!!  
> Lo primero que quiero es agradeceros a todos los que comentasteis, disteis Kudos o simplemente leísteis en Tatto!  
> Me habéis animado un montonazo a seguir escribiendo!! :)  
> Sigo teniendo mucho que mejorar, gracias a Yuki_Yuki ya se que son los Tags ^^, pero aún no los acabo de dominar, y como veréis los títulos y Summarys no son lo mío, así que no dudeis en decirme todo lo que pensais, que cambiaríais, que no os ha gustado, que si, consejos... todo es bienvenido!!  
> No me enrollo mucho más, y os dejo con el fic, va a ser cortito, de unos tres capítulos no muy largos, todavía no me siento preparada para subir cosas más largas y quiero ir cogiendo soltura.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis!!

Hace mucho que Derek ya no siente el frio y la humedad que rodean los calabozos en los que se encuentra, ya no siente el dolor de sus muñecas por estar colgado día tras día en la misma posición soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo, ni siquiera siente el dolor de las últimas heridas infringidas, ni el olor del acónito flotando en el ambiente, siempre presente. Quisiera cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, encontrar por fin la paz, pero sabe que no tendrá esa suerte. Lo torturan, lo golpean, lo hieren de formas que nunca se imaginó, de formas que nunca había vivido siquiera por parte de los cazadores, lo llevan al límite, de forma que hasta respirar se convierte en una ardua tarea y todo su cuerpo le grita que deje de luchar, anhelando una muerte que nunca llega, pero siempre paran a tiempo, para dejarle recuperarse un poco antes de continuar.  
Lo capturaron a las dos semanas de abandonar Beacon Hills y de despedirse de Cora, y si el conteo de la luna llena no le ha fallado, de eso hace ya más de cuatro meses.  
Cuatro meses de tortura continua, sin cesar. No son cazadores, son médicos, científicos al tanto de la vida sobrenatural, se llaman a sí mismos los Sanadores y están completamente locos.  
Al parecer llevan cientos de años al tanto de los seres sobrenaturales y consideran que su misión es arrebatarles esos poderes que los convierten en monstruos y curarles, devolverles su humanidad, ni siquiera son conscientes que de muchos de ellos son menos humanos que los monstruos a los que torturan.  
Su misión es un imposible, pero eso no impide que cesen en su intento de lograrlo, capturan a la criatura sobrenatural, aprenden de ella, la torturan, experimentan y si muere durante el proceso no pasa nada, porque es por un bien mayor.  
El líder de los sanadores, o al menos de los que se encuentran en los calabozos donde está, le dice a menudo que debería darle las gracias, que lo hacen por él, y Derek comprueba con sorpresa que el hombre de verdad lo cree, que le deben gratitud por querer devolverles su humanidad, por salvarles.  
Ha intentado que comprendan que él ha nacido así, que forma parte de su ser, al igual que tener el pelo moreno o los ojos verdes, que no hay cura posible, no para él, pero son fanáticos, y Derek ha aprendido a lo largo de su existencia que es imposible razonar con los ellos, ya sean científicos, cazadores u hombres lobos en busca de venganza.  
Leo, el líder, un hombre de unos sesenta años, con pelo algo cano y arrugas de vejez, le dice que puede que nunca lo lleguen a curar, pero que pueden aprender de él, y pueden enseñarle a controlarse por medio de la tortura, no importa lo que sufra, debe mantener el control del lobo.  
Lo torturan durante horas con una sola orden, no dejes salir al lobo, no te trasformes, si lo haces te infringiremos el doble de daño. No les importa si se transforma por completo aullando hasta que deja de sentir la garganta o solo cambia el color de sus ojos, cuando algo de eso sucede, llevan a cabo su amenaza.  
-Llegará un momento en el que relaciones el transformarte con el dolor-Le dice Leo-Y ese día estaremos más cerca de la cura.  
No le avergüenza reconocer que lo ha intentado, lo que sea por hacer que desaparezca el dolor aunque solo sean unas pocas horas, pero no lo logra, no del todo, y no están contentos con él por ello. Cada día se ensañan más y lo torturan de formas aún más dolorosas.  
-No colaboras lobo, de verdad, no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero si no colaboras no nos dejarás más remedio que buscar otra forma en la que te impliques y nos ayudes.  
Es leo quién habla, suele ser el único quién se molesta en hablarle directamente, casi nunca se mancha las manos con su sangre y sin embargo Derek es al que más odia.  
Siempre con ese tono tranquilo, condescendiente, tomando notas con su grabadora y la cámara que permanece siempre en sus sesiones de tortura, sin torturarle directamente pero ordenando a los demás que le hagan cosas tan horribles que sabe que aunque algún día logre escapar nunca volverá a ser el mismo.  
No son muchos sus captores unos diez en total, contando al líder, si bien Derek no ha visto a todos, puede saberlo por los sonidos de sus corazones. Podrían soltarle en ese mismo momento y duda de que fuese capaz de llegar hasta la puerta, está demasiado malherido, demasiado machacado. No tiene esperanza en que le rescaten, Cora piensa que se fue, al igual que todos en Beacon Hills, saben que es alguien solitario, por lo que no les habrá extrañado que no dé señales de vida, y de hacerlo duda que aun así pudieran encontrarle, esa gente sabe lo que se hace, llevan haciéndolo mucho tiempo.

 

Ese día le han torturado con mucha más saña de la habitual, los cuchillos que le clavan una y otra vez impregnados en acónito, no es la primera vez que lo hacen, quieren que se acostumbre a soportar el veneno, a no cambiar y no necesitar ninguna cura después pero esta vez la cantidad usada es mucho mayor que la que acostumbran y él ya está muy débil.  
-Te dije que si no colaborabas encontraríamos una forma de motivarte-Dice Leo-Hacerle pasar y encadenarle  
Al abrir la puerta Derek ve como entran arrastrando un cuerpo inconsciente con una bolsa en la cabeza, es entonces cuando lo huele, debajo de su propio olor a sangre, a humedad, a podredumbre, el olor a especias y siente como por primera vez en muchos días pierde de verdad el control.  
Ruge y tira de las cadenas con más ahínco que nunca, pero no sirve para nada, Leo suelta una sonrisa macabra  
-Dejarlos solos, que se pongan al día, luego habrá tiempo de seguir.  
Y con eso todos abandonan la habitación, quitando antes la bolsa al sujeto y desvelando a un inconsciente Stiles.

 

Para cuando el castaño logra abrir los ojos, han pasado un par de horas que Derek ha sentido como si fuesen años, atenazado por la preocupación.  
Está colgado justo en frente de Derek, en su misma posición, con la sangre cayéndole por la frente, probablemente debido al golpe que lo haya dejado desmayado, el ojo completamente morado y el labio partido, pero su corazón late tan fuerte y rápido como recuerda.  
-¿Derek?-Se mueve nervioso tirando de las cadenas-Oh joder ¡Derek!, ¿Qué te han hecho?  
-Stiles, Stiles, ¿Estás bien?  
Su voz suena ronca y la garganta le protesta por el esfuerzo, no se ha curado del todo de esa vez en la que le echaron acónito líquido por ella, además, hace mucho que no habla, y si abre la boca es solo para dejar escapar los gritos de agonía.  
-Derek…Dios mío Derek, ¿Qué te han hecho?  
Repite con la voz rota, el lobo ve como al muchacho se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al verle, como sus ojos recorren las cientos de cicatrices que ahora decoran su cuerpo, nunca se irán, se las hicieron con un látigo bañado en muérdago y le golpearon con él durante semanas, abriéndole las heridas una y otra vez, hasta que lograron que su cuerpo dejase de sanar y cicatrizase, como el de un ser humano normal.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí Stiles?, ¿Cómo…cómo te han atrapado?  
-Te estaba buscando, no he dejado de hacerlo en cuatro meses Derek, estaba preocupado  
Y a Derek no le sorprenden del todo sus palabras, no ha conocido a ser humano más puro, más leal que Stiles en toda su vida, por supuesto que si alguien iba a buscarle sin cesar iba a ser él. Por primera vez en cuatro meses Derek comienza a sentir una pequeña esperanza naciendo en su pecho.  
-Te busqué con ayuda de los archivos policiales de mi padre, viajé hasta el último pueblo en el que te habían visto, hice algunas indagaciones y me di cuenta de que me seguían, son una especie de secta Derek, están locos.  
Puede escuchar como el ritmo de su latido aumenta, el olor de la culpa y el miedo saliendo de su ser  
-Lo siento tanto, Derek, lo siento  
Quiere decirle que se calme, que todo va a ir bien, pero la siguiente frase del castaño borra su pequeña esperanza de un plumazo  
-No saben que estoy aquí, no saben que te buscaba. Al mes de irte le dije a Scott que me preocupabas que no dieses señales de vida, que sentía que algo no iba bien, pero me dijo que probablemente quisieses descansar del puñado de adolescentes que siempre te metían en problemas. No entendía por qué necesitaba buscarte, asegurarme que estabas bien, así que te busqué en secreto.  
-¿Por qué necesitabas buscarme Stiles?  
Su voz sigue sonando ronca y le cuesta un gran esfuerzo pronunciar las palabras, sin embargo esta vez no recibe respuesta por parte del humano, solo una profunda mirada que le traspasa y logra ver en lo más profundo de su ser.  
Siente la necesidad de decir algo, de consolar al humano, de evitar que se culpe por no poder rescatarle  
-Nos encontraran Stiles, puede que a mí no me buscasen, pero removerán cielo y tierra por encontrarte a ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El objetivo de de la tortura no ha variado:   
> -No te transformes, controla al lobo, o de lo contrario te infringiremos el doble de daño.  
> Pero el modus operandi sí, ahora es a Stiles a quién golpean, a quién torturan con más ahinco si deja salir el lobo a la superficie, y la tortura para Stiles no ha hecho más que comenzar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a tod@s!!!  
> Aquí va el segundo capítulo también cortito, aún les queda mucho por sufrir a nuestra pareja favorita, pero el final está cerca!  
> Espero que os guste y gracias a tod@s por vuestros comentarios y Kudos!!  
> Me animais un montón! Sois geniales!! :D

Llevan toda la noche a solas, sin que ninguno de sus captores les visiten, y Stiles no ha dejado de hablar, tan hiperactivo y sarcástico como recuerda, contándole lo último que ha ocurrido en Beacon Hills, poniéndole al día. Derek sabe que está asustado, dolorido y tiritando de frio, sin embargo agradece el esfuerzo del castaño por distraerle. Apenas participa en la conversación, pero disfruta de cerrar los ojos y dejar que las palabras de Stiles le trasporten de nuevo al pueblo, a un lugar donde están ellos dos a salvo, lejos de esos calabozos.  
Es en una de esas ocasiones en la que está con los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente cuando los oye, el sonido de cuatro corazones acercándose a la celda. Si su oído no le falla, y por malherido que esté duda de que lo haga, además de Leo va con ellos Matt, al segundo que más odia después del líder. Conoce a los tipos como él, Matt no está con los Sanadores porque piense como ellos, está porque ha encontrado una forma de llevar a cabo sus más oscuros deseos y salir impune, disfruta de torturar, y Derek sabe que si no se hubiera unido a los Sanadores, habría acabado siendo un cazador o un asesino enserie, porque lo lleva dentro, esa maldad tan pura que casi puede tocarla.  
Cuando abren la puerta Stiles comienza a removerse inquieto, soltando insultos y maldiciones a sus captores, consiguiendo que Matt le dé un puñetazo en las costillas para callarle.  
-Por favor, el solo es un humano, por favor.  
-Un humano rodeado de hombres lobos es igual o peor que ellos-Dice Matt con desprecio  
-Por favor-Repite Derek mirando intensamente a Leo.  
Durante todo el tiempo que ha estado cautivo nunca ha suplicado, intentó hacerlos entrar en razón explicándoles que la cura era imposible, sí, pero nunca ha rogado, sabe que no serviría para nada y su orgullo y dignidad eran lo único que le quedaba.  
Pero eso no importa ahora, lo único importante en esos momentos es lograr que no le hagan daño a Stiles, lograr que salga con vida de esa, porque él no se lo merece. Debe salvarle sea como sea, aunque se tenga que arrodillar para conseguirlo.  
La mirada indiferente del líder se le clava en sus ojos.  
-Tómalo como un aliciente lobo, cuanto más te controles menos daño le haremos al muchacho.  
Puede ver como uno de sus captores acerca una mesita auxiliar hacia el castaño, con múltiples cuchillos, látigos, botellitas con sustancias tóxicas, diferentes instrumentos de tortura y siente como el lobo de su interior se esfuerza por salir, más furioso que nunca.  
Se retuerce y ruge pero solo sirve para que Matt golpee a Stiles con más fuerza que antes. Puede oler el miedo del castaño, más fuerte que nunca, sin embargo este no lo demuestra, se mantiene tranquilo, destilando furia por sus ojos color miel, fulminado con ellos a Leo  
-Cuando mi manada os encuentre os rajará a todos la garganta con los dientes, y yo disfrutaré mirando  
Su voz suena firme y segura, sin miedo, y dicho eso desvía su mirada hacia Derek, aferrándose a su mirada como si fuera lo único que necesitase en el mundo.

****

Los gritos de Stiles se le clavan en lo más profundo de su mente, y una parte de él sabe que si logran salir de esa con vida sus gritos le acompañaran de por vida. Las pesadillas con fuego y humo serán sustituidas por gritos sin cesar y el olor a sangre del humano. Ha perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevan torturándolo sin parar, sin pausa, y admira al muchacho más de lo que nunca creyó posible, pues no ha suplicado ni una sola vez que parasen, simplemente intenta no separar su mirada de la del lobo, como si fuese su ancla para no perder la cordura e intenta contener los gritos lo máximo posible.  
Derek gruñe con furia, asustado, golpean al castaño igual de fuerte que si se tratase de un hombre lobo, como si después fuese a curarse, pero ningún humano, por fuerte que este sea, es capaz de soportar mucho más sin sufrir lesiones permanentes o quizás algo peor.  
Sabe que parte de él tiene la culpa, que la mayoría de latigazos que recibe el humano se deben a que no logra controlarse, puede sentir al lobo más en la superficie de lo que lo ha sentido en un par de meses, clamando por sangre, venganza, y ese poco autocontrol en sí mismo es lo que hace que golpeen a Stiles sin cesar.  
-Basta- La voz de Leo rompe el sonido del látigo-Dejarles descansar, mañana continuaremos.  
-Deberías estar orgulloso muchacho, gracias a ti podremos curar a un monstruo, devolverle su humanidad  
Stiles por primera vez despega su mirada del lobo y se fija en el líder, su mirada es puro fuego líquido, llena de odio  
\- El único monstruo que hay en esta habitación sois vosotros  
Su voz, a pesar de ser poco más de un susurro debido al dolor que le produce respirar, suena segura, sin titubeos, y a Derek le asombra una vez más la lealtad del joven, que no le culpe ni siquiera un poco por estar siendo torturado por su culpa, porque si él fuese humano nunca se habrían visto envueltos en esa situación.  
Sus captores abandonan la habitación y Derek tira de las cadenas en un desesperado intento de acercarse al humano y quitarle el dolor, de consolarle  
-Stiles, Stiles ¿Estás bien?, dime algo por favor, háblame  
Puede ver el esfuerzo que hace al respirar, probablemente debido a alguna costilla rota, y lo mucho que le cuesta mantener la consciencia  
-No dejes que se metan en tu cabeza Derek. No eres un monstruo, no hay nada que curar, no eres un monstruo.  
Su voz suena agotada, sin fuerzas, pero su mirada le traspasa el alma  
-Promételo Derek, promete que no les dejaras que te destruyan  
Derek quiere pedirle perdón, explicarle que es culpa suya, que si él fuese humano nunca le habrían torturado, que si controlase mejor al lobo no le habrían hecho tanto daño, pero algo en la mirada de Stiles, esa confianza ciega en él le impide hablar.  
Puede sentir la profunda mirada de Stiles incluso después de que este pierda definitivamente el conocimiento.

****

No ha sido una buena noche, su cuerpo agradece el descanso de un día entero sin ningún tipo de tortura, pero el miedo por el humano le ha mantenido en vilo toda la noche, atento al ritmo de su corazón, atenazado por el pánico de dejar de escucharlo.  
Stiles ha estado vagando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia toda la noche, regalándole sonrisas tristes cuando despertaba e intentando hacer algún comentario de ánimo, pero Derek sabe, huele, que está muerto de miedo, y sabe que si repiten lo del día anterior no sobrevivirá, así que no duda ni un segundo en suplicar en cuanto escucha como se abre la puerta de su celda.  
-Por favor, no le hagáis nada por favor.  
Leo parece pensarlo y Derek aprovecha  
-Controlaré al lobo lo prometo, quiero la cura, quiero curarme, por favor…  
Puede sentir la mirada de Stiles llena de lágrimas pero no se gira, mantiene su mirada en Leo, esperando su respuesta.  
Sabe que ha aceptado cuando siente como le clavan un cuchillo en el costado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado tres semanas desde que Stiles llegó y Derek cada vez tiene más claro que es imposible que los dos salgan de ahí con vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!!! Aquí está un nuevo capitulo!!! Pensaba tardar un poquito más en escribirlo, pero vuestros comentarios me animaron tanto que no pude evitarlo, necesitaba escribir! (De echo creo que me deje llevar un poquito por uno de los comentarios de Lady_darknessmoon xD)  
> Espero que os guste mucho, el próximo capitulo es el final!!!!  
> Besitos!! :)

Han pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde que trajeron a Stiles a su celda y cada día siente más miedo por él.  
No ha habido ni un solo día en el que no les hayan torturado, alternando de uno a otro, sin tregua ni descanso. Por fortuna, Derek casi siempre consigue convencerlos de que después de un día de tortura hacia al humano tarden un par de días más en volver a golpearle, centrando la atención de sus captores en él, esforzándose en esos dos días al máximo por controlarse, para evitar que hagan más daño a Stiles.  
Pero sabe que dos días de descanso no son suficientes ni siquiera para un hombre lobo, y duda de que el castaño pueda aguantar mucho más.  
La mentalidad del humano sigue tan fuerte como siempre, igual de testarudo, y terco, sin mostrar temor ante la próxima tortura que se acerca, provocativo y desafiante, sin permitir que puedan ver su miedo, a pesar que el olor de este es tan fuerte que hay días en los que el olor de todo lo demás queda aplacado y confuso.  
Pero por fuerte que sea su mente su cuerpo no está preparado para sufrir semejante abuso, y en los últimos días Derek puede oler el olor a podrido por debajo del olor al miedo, el olor a enfermedad, a muerte.  
Mantienen conversaciones hasta que uno de los dos no puede más y cae inconsciente, apoyándose mutuamente para conservar la cordura, pero al humano cada vez le cuesta más hablar, así que se esfuerza por cambiar las tornas y ser él el hablador, animar a Stiles, mantener su esperanza y hacerle olvidar que es extremadamente difícil que los dos salgan de ahí con vida.

****

-Debería haber aceptado el mordisco cuando Peter me lo ofreció  
Le cuesta darse cuenta de que Stiles ha hablado de verdad y no es solo una de sus alucinaciones producida por el acónito.  
-Peter dijo que mentí cuando me negué  
-¿Lo hiciste?  
Siente como Stiles levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos, puede ver ese corte profundo de hace una semana donde sus costillas, la sangre cayendo pues aún no ha cicatrizado y sabe el gran esfuerzo que está haciendo el castaño por mantener la conversación.  
-Si  
Su corazón no titubea, indicando que dice la verdad, que de verdad quería convertirse, que quería ser un monstruo como él  
-¿Por qué no aceptaste?  
-Puede que la mordida sea increíble, te haga más rápido y todo eso, pero también podía ver lo negativo, no quería que la luna tuviese control sobre mí  
Sabe que no le está diciendo toda la verdad, así que espera a que continúe  
-Scott me necesitaba, estaba muy asustado con todo el asunto de haberse convertido en una criatura mítica de la noche a la mañana, y necesitaba normalidad a su lado, que su mejor amigo siguiese siendo humano, no otro problema con el que lidiar.  
Y una vez más le sorprende su lealtad, su capacidad por anteponer el bienestar de los demás por encima del suyo propio, de sus intereses, y no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que su madre habría apreciado al castaño.  
-Si hubiese aceptado el mordico les habría oído venir y me habría defendido, te habría rescatado  
El olor a culpabilidad llega como una ráfaga, golpeando todo a su paso y Derek siente la necesidad de consolarle  
-Si te sirve yo soy un hombre lobo, un alpha, y me capturaron  
-Sí, pero los dos sabemos que yo sería un lobo más listo que tú  
Está sonriendo y por un instante Derek puede volver a ver al Stiles socarrón y sarcástico de siempre.  
-Habrías sido un buen lobo, me habría gustado tenerte en la manada no solo como humano, sino también como Beta.  
Siente la sonrisa de Stiles, demasiado cansado como para decir algo más, y quiere dejarle descansar, pero una última pregunta se escapa de sus labios sin poder retenerla  
-¿Seguirías queriendo el mordico ahora?-Su voz falla y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por continuar- ¿Después de lo que has visto, de lo que te han hecho por mi culpa, de lo que soy?  
-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que esos locos hacen Derek, no eres un monstruo, ¿Me oyes?, tú no tienes la culpa.  
Intenta mantener su mirada, pero Derek ve el esfuerzo que le supone mantenerse erguido y respirar a la vez  
-Seguiría diciendo que sí, sin dudar, siempre  
Su voz suena segura y Derek sabe que dice la verdad, que a pesar de todo lo que está sufriendo no hay ni una pequeña parte dentro del humano que le culpe por el dolor infringido y que no siente ningún tipo de repulsa por lo que es, que aceptaría sin dudar en ser como él.

****

-A Laura le habrías gustado  
No sabe por qué lo dice, pero es un pensamiento que últimamente no logra sacarse de la cabeza, quizás sea porque tiene claro que no va a sobrevivir y no puede evitar pensar en toda su familia perdida.  
Nunca ha creído en el más allá, el cielo y esas cosas, pero por una vez desea con todas sus fuerzas que este exista.  
No por él, por reencontrarse con su familia por más que lo desee, sino por el castaño, porque le gusta imaginarlo con una sonrisa en la cara de nuevo, sin moratones ni sangre, sin ese olor a podredumbre rodeándole como un presagio, feliz y en paz. Sin dolor.  
Él nunca se dibuja a sí mismo en esos escenarios, pues después de todo duda que de existir un cielo el tuviese cabida en él.  
Escucha como Stiles gime bajito, en un intento de erguirse y despejarse la mente nublada por el dolor  
-Y mi madre te adoraría; yo llegaría a casa protestando sobre ti y Scott, sobre lo loco que me volvéis y lo nervioso que me pones porque no puedes estarte quieto ni callado un solo segundo aunque tu vida dependa de ello y ella reiría y diría “Reconócelo Derek, no sabrías en que invertir tu tiempo libre si ese par no existiese” y después te llamaría y te invitaría a cenar y se dedicaría a contar anécdotas humillantes sobre mí.  
Nota como Stiles suelta una pequeña risa seguido de un fuerte golpe de tos que tiñe sus labios de rojo  
-Si mi madre hubiese estado invitada a esas cenas habría aportado también unas cuantas anécdotas vergonzosas sobre mí.  
Su mirada se ilumina al hablar de ella  
-Como aquella vez con 5 años en la que convencí a Scott a usar una grapadora como pistola de juguete y le grapé el dedo. Y al ver que no paraba de llorar cogí la grapadora y me lo grapé yo también.   
Y por primera vez en muchos días Derek ríe al imaginarse la escena.

****

Esa noche ha sido una de las peores de su vida, y eso es mucho decir siendo que ha estado los últimos 6 meses encerrado en una celda siendo torturado sin pausa.  
Stiles no ha dejado de gemir y hablar en sueños, alucinando con la fiebre, su cuerpo ardiendo de forma tan abrasadora que hasta Derek puede sentirlo, delirando y sollozando, llamando a su madre, al sheriff, a Scott y a él. No ha dejado de llamar a Derek, suplicando su perdón en toda la noche.  
Se muere, se está muriendo delante de sus ojos y no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera puede tocarlo y abrazarlo por última vez.  
No solo es Stiles quién le preocupa, sus captores llevan un día de retraso en su tortura, y aunque agradece el descanso tanto para él como para Stiles hay algo inquietante en ver su rutina de golpes y cortes interrumpida.  
Así que intenta alejar a Stiles de su mente, sus sollozos, el sonido de su corazón, el silbido que hacen sus pulmones ante el esfuerzo de coger aire y concentrarse en lo que sucede detrás de la puerta.  
-Debemos irnos Leo, se están acercando demasiado  
No reconoce la voz del que habla así que supone es alguno de los que nunca ha llegado a ver.  
-Llevan un mes merodeando por los pueblos vecinos Sean, y todavía no nos han descubierto, tranquilízate  
Su voz suena como siempre, sin vida, como si recitase algo de memoria sin ganas  
-¿Qué me tranquilice?, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Nunca han estado tan cerca joder!  
Se escucha un fuerte ruido producido seguramente por el puño de Sean golpeando algo  
-Si se acercan demasiado los capturaremos también, nunca habíamos estado tan cerca de la cura como ahora, el lobo ya solo pierde el control cuando tocamos al joven, no pienso echar a perder toda la investigación por un puñado de lobos adolescentes.  
Derek contiene la respiración, tienen que estar hablando de Scott e Isaac, tienen que ser ellos  
-¿Un puñado de lobos adolescentes?, y ¡el puto Sheriff de Beacon Hills!, ¡y el padre de uno de esos lobos porque pertenece al puto FBI, y medio ejercito porque al parecer el ayudante del Sheriff tiene grandes contactos allí! ¡Por no hablar de la Banshee que no hace más que complicarnos las cosas! ¡No importa cuanto la despistemos porque ella siempre se da cuenta!  
No sigue escuchando. Puede sentir la esperanza como si de un veneno se tratase abrirse camino a través de su pecho. Van a salvarse, van a salir de esa con vida, Stiles va a vivir.  
-Stiles, Stiles escucha, nos están buscando, ¿Me oyes?   
Las lágrimas comienzan a acumulársele en los ojos al ver que el castaño apenas se mueve, prácticamente inconsciente  
-Están cerca. Tu padre y Scott han debido movilizar a medio mundo para encontrarte. Van a sacarnos, vas a estar bien. Stiles por favor…  
No sabe qué es lo que le ruega exactamente, que diga algo o que abra los ojos, pero el humano no responde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a tod@s!!!  
> Lo primero de todo me gustaría pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.  
> Mi abuelo se puso muy enfermo hace un mes y finalmente el sábado pasado falleció, por lo que no tenía ganas de ponerme a escribir.  
> Ha sido un mes horrible, pero leer vuestros fics y comentarios lograban sacarme una sonrisa, así que muchas gracias :)  
> Se que dije que este sería el último capitulo, pero he decidido hacer uno más para que no quedase todo el final tan apelmazado...lo sé, me explico muy mal xD, pero eso, va a haber un capitulo más e intentaré subirlo a lo largo de esta semana.  
> Espero que este capitulo esté a la altura de los otros y os guste, cualquier cosa, no dudeis en comentar,  
> Muchos besitos y abrazos!!

Ya hace tres días desde que oyó la conversación y Stiles no presenta ninguna mejora.  
Al parecer Leo se ha dado cuenta de la importancia que tiene el humano para Derek, por lo que esos tres días les ha dejado descansar y le han proporcionado antibióticos y cuidados para bajarle la fiebre y que se recupere para poder seguir adelante con su investigación.  
Desgraciadamente no está funcionando.  
Cuando el humano despertó hace un par de días y le contó lo que había escuchado, que pronto los encontrarían y estarían a salvo Stiles se había limitado a darle una sonrisa triste  
-Vas a salvarte, tú conseguirás salir  
Derek le había replicado diciendo que no, que los dos se salvarían, pero Stiles había caído de nuevo en la inconsciencia.  
No solo les están dejando tiempo para recuperarse, si no que también están aprovechando esos días para trazar un plan que despiste a su manada, y si todo lo que escucha es cierto, está funcionando.  
Los fanáticos están ganando, siente como la esperanza de salvar a Stiles a tiempo se le escaba de sus dedos y no puede evitar soltar un sollozo.  
-¿Los están despistando no es así?, no nos encontrarán  
Al levantar la mirada ve como los ojos de Stiles, vacíos de toda esperanza le observan  
-Sí que lo harán, vamos a salir  
Intenta que su voz suene segura a pesar de no estarlo  
-¿Sabes por qué hacen esto Derek?  
La voz del castaño suena tan débil que si no fuese por el oído tan desarrollado que tiene no lo escucharía  
-Ya sabes por qué. Soy un monstruo, quieren curarme, volverme humano  
-No eres un monstruo Derek. Eres humano, mucho más que ellos, no lo hacen por eso.  
Quiere decirle que no hable, que guarde fuerzas, pero puede sentir la urgencia de Stiles en sus palabras, en su mirada abrasadora, como si lo que fuese a decir fuese lo más importante del mundo  
-Te tienen miedo Derek. El ser humano teme lo que desconoce, necesita tener el control, sentir que tienen una solución, que saben las respuestas. No son conscientes de que no hay ningún monstruo en ti, se empeñan en volverte humano de nuevo cuando siempre lo has sido, incluso en luna llena, cuando pierdes el control, siempre has sido humano.  
-Quizás, quizás ese sea el problema, eres demasiado humano-Añade con voz rota  
Derek comienza a sentir como el pánico se apodera de su cuerpo, no sabe por qué, pero no le gusta el giro que está tomando la conversación, como la mirada del humano se clava en él, casi con furia, intentando que le escuche  
-Debes callar y guardar fuerzas Stiles  
-¡No!, Si perdieses el control Derek, y hablo de perderlo de verdad, de apagar esa consciencia que te hace ser humano, esas cadenas no serían suficiente fuertes, te soltarías, te salvarías, estarías a salvo Derek…  
Lo último lo dice con un sollozo y Derek tiene que contener las ganas de vomitar, no sabe de qué habla, no sabe lo que le está pidiendo  
-No pienso hacerlo  
-Derek…  
-No, escúchame Stiles, ni siquiera sé si eso que dices es posible  
Quiere seguir hablando, pero un Stiles furioso lo interrumpe  
-Sí que lo es, le pregunté a Peter como escapó del fuego-El humano titubea al ver el dolor que provocan sus palabras en el lobo-Él era un simple beta Derek, y sin embargo consiguió salir, ni siquiera tu madre, la Alpha, la más fuerte de toda la manada pudo hacerlo. Peter apagó su humanidad, perdió el control de verdad, dejo que el lobo lo dominase por completo, su instinto guiándose únicamente para la supervivencia  
Esta vez es Derek quién le interrumpe, gritando, sintiendo como la furia recorre todo su cuerpo  
-¡Y abandonó a toda la manada!, ¡Eso es lo que hace apagar la consciencia y dejar que el instinto del lobo te guie! ¡Solo se preocupa por su supervivencia!  
Intenta coger aire y calmarse, explicarse, necesita que el castaño entienda  
-Si consiguiera hacer lo que dices, si dejase de ser yo y el lobo, y solo fuese el lobo, te abandonaría sin mirar atrás, eso si no te matase antes junto a todos ellos deseando venganza por todo lo que me han hecho, no puedo arriesgarme Stiles, por favor…  
Quiere que comprenda, quiere que entienda por qué le es imposible hacer eso, carga con muchas muertes a su espalda, pero no puede añadir a la del humano, esa no  
-Me estoy muriendo Derek  
-No…  
-Me estoy muriendo-repite, su voz demasiado debilitada por el esfuerzo de haber estado hablando-Puede que no tenga superoído o superolfato, pero lo sé, me estoy muriendo, los dos sabemos que seguramente no pase de esta noche, y necesito saber que tú estás a salvo, que vas a estar bien  
-No  
-Derek…  
-¡No!  
Es un gruñido más que un grito. Las lágrimas recorren el rostro del lobo sin control, está asustado, más de lo que recuerda haber estado nunca, más incluso que cuando se encontró su casa llena de cenizas  
-Me preguntaste por qué necesitaba buscarte, asegurarme de que estabas bien  
La sangre vuelve a manchar su boca y Derek puede oír el esfuerzo sobrehumano que está haciendo todo el cuerpo por mantenerse consciente y con vida unos segundos más  
-Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, necesitaba saber que estabas bien y mi presentimiento era incorrecto, te quiero Derek, y necesito, necesito irme de aquí sabiendo que tú vas a estar a salvo  
Derek quiere responder, decirle que también le quiere, desde hace mucho, desde antes que estuvieran los dos encerrados, pero no puede.  
El sonido de los latidos de Stiles, ese sonido que le ha acompañado durante dos meses, siempre presente, se está apagando, su corazón está dejando de latir.  
Pierde el control, tira de las cadenas, gruñe y grita pidiendo ayuda, desesperado por acercarse al castaño, el pánico y el miedo por perderle nublando todo lo demás, ni siquiera es del todo consciente de cuando se abre la puerta, con Leo y otros portando instrumentaría médica, corriendo, desatando al humano, y empezando con las maniobras de reanimación.  
Puede sentir como le inyectan acónito en un intento de calmarle, pero se ha vuelto inmune.  
Intenta seguir escuchando el corazón de Stiles, por debajo de sus gruñidos, de las cadenas, de los gritos de sus captores, y es entonces, cuando deja de escucharlo, cuando por primera vez en su vida pierde de verdad de control, dejando que el lobo lo domine por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa!!! Aquí dejo el último capítulo del fic!!!  
> Espero que lo disfruteis y nos vemos abajo!!!! :)

La celda donde han estado cautivos se ve inmersa en un mar de caos. Gritos sin cesar, gente corriendo portando armas, pitidos de máquinas médicas, un sonido sordo, del gas siendo liberado, chispazos, potentes armas eléctricas. Todo en vano.  
Ya no hay un hombre encadenado, si no una bestia de negro pelaje que le triplica en tamaño, las cadenas se quedan pequeñas, rompiéndose con estrépito, no son lo suficientemente fuertes, no ahora, el gas no le afecta, su organismo se ha acostumbrado, al igual que a los chispazos y disparos que recorren su cuerpo.  
La visión de la bestia se torna rojiza, con todos sus sentidos aumentados al 200%, escuchando cada respiración, cada latido, 10, y su parte animal jura acabar con cada uno de ellos hasta que solo haya silencio y su venganza se haya llevado a cabo.  
10, 9, 8, va apagando sonidos sin cesar, atacando sin pausa, con garras y dientes, haciendo un auténtico baño de sangre.  
Los hombres gritan, buscando una salida, suplicando clemencia y perdón. Pero la bestia no se detiene, no perdona, no olvida.  
Abandona la celda persiguiendo los latidos que quedan, no importa cuánto se escondan, la bestia siempre les encuentra, su pelo brilla por la sangre derramada, convirtiéndola de un color rojizo, como un demonio, como el mismísimo diablo.  
7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…  
Encuentra a un hombre escondido dentro de un armario, hay algo en él, en su olor que le resulta conocido y repulsivo a su vez, lo mira con curiosidad unos segundos, mientras el hombre intenta razonar con el monstruo, no llega muy lejos, pues la bestia le arranca el corazón sin dudarlo.  
Puede ver la puerta de salida, oler el bosque que está a tan solo unos metros, su libertad, pero cuando está por tomarla un nuevo latido llama su atención, un latido que la bestia odia con todo su ser, que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, así que corre de nuevo hacia la celda destrozando todo a su paso.  
Al llegar su antigua cárcel se permite acechar a su presa, observarla, rodeándola sin quitar sus ojos rojo sangre de ella.  
Va a disfrutar apagando ese corazón más que ningún otro.  
El humano se encuentra inclinado en el suelo, con un ridículo cuchillo en su mano, murmurando cosas sin sentido para la bestia.  
Como si un cuchillo fuese lo suficiente para detenerle.  
Hay algo en esa escena que no encaja, no del todo, y la bestia intenta concentrarse en las palabras del humano, el hombre dentro del monstruo intentando recuperar un poco el control, y es entonces cuando capta parte de sus palabras  
-Acércate y lo mato  
No entiende, no comprende, así que afina de nuevo sus sentidos  
Pum, pum, pum, pum, los latidos acelerados del humano, su balbuceo, el olor a pánico y sangre, pero por debajo de todo eso lo escucha, tan débil que no había reparado antes en él, otro corazón latiendo, apenas con vida.  
Intenta concentrarse en el segundo latido, hay algo en él que le resulta familiar, querido.  
El hombre dentro del monstruo intenta aclararse, concentrar su visión, dejar de ver todo rojo, y es entonces cuando lo ve, desmadejado y lleno de sangre y una sola palabra viene a su mente.  
-Stiles  
Sus labios se mueven sin permiso llamándole, gruñendo su nombre, su voz mezcla de bestia y hombre  
Poco a poco su cuerpo va menguando, encogiéndose, volviendo a su forma original de hombre lobo, pero algo dentro de Derek ha cambiado, y aunque su forma haya adoptado la antigua, ya no es el mismo, es mucho más fuerte, más rápido, con los sentidos mejorados. Un Alpha entre Alphas.  
Es entonces cuando aparta la mirada del cuerpo de Stiles y la dirige con furia hacia el humano  
-Matt  
No puede evitar que sus ojos brillen al decir su nombre, al detectar el olor de la esperanza saliendo del hombre, el asesino, al creer que ha recuperado el control de la situación, que va a salir con vida de esa  
-Acércate y lo ma…  
No puede seguir hablando, su garganta es abierta en canal antes de que pueda evitarlo, su rostro sin vida reflejando sorpresa y su sangre carmesí saliendo a borbotones bañando a Stiles.  
Derek nunca se había movido tan rápido, ni siquiera había sido consciente, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero eso no le importa, lo único importante en estos momentos para él se encuentra mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa.  
-Stiles  
Cae a su lado derrotado, todo su cuerpo temblando, conteniendo los sollozos.  
-Vas a estar bien, estas a salvo  
Cuando el humano habla su voz suena tan débil que tiene que acercar su oído al máximo. A continuación la mano de Stiles se alza y le acaricia con delicadeza la mejilla, una vez más le sorprende al preocuparse por él, por su bienestar, aun cuando está al borde de la muerte.  
No puede dejar que muera, menos allí, en ese lugar que ha sido testigo de tanto dolor y muerte, así que lo coge en brazos procurando hacerle el menor daño posible y se dirige con él hacia la salida.  
El olor del bosque, a tierra, humedad y lluvia le golpea al salir y con cuidado coloca a Stiles en el pasto, justo debajo de un gran árbol. Es de noche, y la luna llena se alza burlona en lo alto del cielo.  
-Derek…  
El lobo le agarra de la mano, hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle…pero no puede perder el tiempo  
-Stiles, ¿Sigues queriendo el mordisco?  
Su voz suena urgente, ansiosa, tiene que decir que sí, tiene que salvarse, tiene que funcionar, pero el castaño niega con la cabeza con tristeza  
-No funcionaría, estoy muy débil, no quiero, no quiero, que, que te culpes  
Las lágrimas escapan sin control de sus ojos, barriendo la sangre a su paso  
-No te preocupes por eso, no te preocupes por mí  
Puede ver como el humano abre la boca para protestar, demasiado cabezota como para morir en paz y silencio, pero no le deja hablar  
-A pesar de lo que he hecho, de la bestia en la que me he convertido, de lo que soy capaz, ¿Querrías seguir siendo como yo?  
Stiles le mira, con el amor y devoción patente en su mirada  
-Siempre  
Derek no se contiene más y besa sus labios por vez primera, como tantas veces soñó con hacer hace mucho tiempo, pero es solo un roce, pues poco después desvía su cara y deja crecer sus colmillos para hundirlos a continuación en la clavícula, marcándolo no solo como lobo, si no también como compañero.  
Al levantar la cabeza deja que sus labios se abran y se escape el aullido que lleva conteniendo tanto tiempo, un aullido de dolor y esperanza.  
Todo el bosque enmudece, el aullido resonando de árbol en árbol, multiplicándose, ahogando todo sonido a su paso, para luego dar lugar a la calma.  
A lo lejos, demasiado débil todavía, puede oír un aullido en respuesta.  
La comisura de su boca se alza muy levemente. Scott  
Agotado y sin fuerzas se deja caer en el tronco del árbol, arrastrando a Stiles con delicadeza, apoyando el cuerpo del castaño sobre su pecho, su mano a la altura del corazón, dejando que este palpite en sus dedos.  
Cierra los ojos, apaga todos sus sentidos y se concentra en lo único importante en esos momentos, Stiles.  
Pum, pum, pum…  
No sabe cuánto rato ha pasado, pero siente el cambio en el ambiente, el corazón bajo su mano late cada vez más fuerte, la esencia a especias y muerte va cambiando a algo lleno de vida, y esta vez no contiene la sonrisa que escapa de sus labios.  
Puede ver también como poco a poco las heridas van cerrando, las cicatrices desapareciendo, está apunto de despertar y quiere que él sea lo primero que Stiles oiga, la primera esencia que huela, llena de su amor por él, así que cuando el olor a felicidad que emana el humano le llega no duda en mirar a sus ojos aún cerrados y decir  
-Te quiero  
A continuación unos ojos color ámbar se abren, impulsados por sus palabras, y le devuelven la mirada con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tachaaannn!! He aquí el final del fic. Me da tanta penita que se acabe...snif  
> No os haceis una idea de lo mucho que me ha costado escribir este capitulo, intentar narrar todo el asunto de la "bestia", explicarme bien y con tanta sangre y violencia xD, pero creo que era lo que iba con el fic, y he aquí el resultado. :)  
> Todo comentario y crítica sobre el fic es bienvenida, que os ha gustado, que no, que cambiaríais...(ejem...faltas de ortografía por ejemplo, soy todo un caso, en particular con los acentos, o pongo demás o me los dejo, jaja)  
> Y por último agradeceros todos los comentarios y Kudos, me habeis animado mucho más de lo que os imaginais, mucho mucho, y espero que el resultado haya sido de vuestro agrado  
> Nos vemos prontito  
> 1besito muy gordo y millones de abrazos! :D


End file.
